Guntz & Janga's Story
by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner
Summary: Guntz never really payed attention. He never thought to cherish memories until it was too late. He could barely remember anything that happened before, only the things he'd lost. Loosely based on dA's darkspeeds' idea. Oneshot origin story.  LANGUAGE


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Klonoa-oa-oa~ Nameco does.

What?... WHAT?... **_SOMETHING!_**

Meanwhile- Janga-chan's bit is taken from _darkspeeds_ on DeviantArt. Who first came up with the base- Just find Darkspeeds on DeviantArt, go through his gallery, click the folder 'fan concepts' And find the picture 'New Volk City'

Nya~ Naruto being on break threw me into a Klonoa mood. I have two others coming- the first chapter of a drabble series and the revision of my poor, unfortunate baby 'Rescue me' This is actually, I guess, my 'I'm still alive' fic. (I'd meant to post all three and the same time, but it seems even when I was abusing everything else, I can still procrastinate. Even now, as I write, I should be in the bathtub...)

Nyanyanyanyan~

Won't kill you with an authors note! Oh- right- I know I got the idea for Guntz's _senses_ from another fanfic- can't find that thing though. And I hardly remember a thing about it. But I use that idea alot- read on~ Nyanyanyan~ Janga-chaaaaan~ Gantzu-kuuuuun~... And Butzy! 8D

Oh, and- there's a scene at the end there inspired by a fanart. Eh- odds are if you're a Klonoa-tard you'll notice it all. Ahhh~ the cuteness that is a baby Guntz~

-**Guntz & Janga's story**-

_**~Janga~**_

_They said- 'Butz, one of these days you'll make him just __**snap.**__'_

As a child, Guntz never really registered his surroundings. He kept his head down, focused on what was in his would jump up and act like a normal kid when his father was around, But he just didn't notice the same things. Might have been one of the factors why he couldn't remember that time of his life quite right.

The rumors were- '_Oh, Janga snapped and slaughtered Butz- in cold blood he did. Tortured poor little Guntz and left them both to rot. Alway knew he would do it- always did.'_

That wasn't quite how it happened.

Butz and Janga would bicker, they would bicker and argue and clash their widely diffrent opinions on how to do the same thing. They both had the same goal, and they were both convinced their idea was best and that the others was silly and impossible. It's been that way for years. As little kids, Janga had come out of his shell just so that he could yell at Butz.

Both Butz- the lone wolf. And Janga- who was just an anti-social hermit, kept to themselves- only they really knew eachother- at that point.

Roseiz knew them too- introduced them, loved them both, they were a little three-man squad.

The rumors were- '_Oh, she's gonna leave Butz for him- did you hear? Janga kidnapped her he did.'_ If Guntz didn't look just like his father, that would be another rumor for everyone to whisper.

Well, yes, Janga kidnapped Roseiz alot. Would just grab her when she wasn't looking and whisk her off to somewhere quiet. They would chuckle at Butz' latest ridiculous stunt or life-threatening injury. Argue over what his problem was. Then they would both come home and Butz wouldn't have even noticed they were gone.

Janga would pick on her- pick on her that- she lectured him so much but took so much. Butz' nickname for his wife was _Uzi._ He'd called her that since they met- some people even thought it was her real name- He called her that because she was so tiny and would just spit out lectures at him like sharp little bullets.

But that all stopped. It stopped-

Roseiz got pregnant, she still went with them on little missions- until there was one time that they almost didn't make it. Butz begged her- Janga begged her- finally they agreed on something, _they loved her so much._

She stayed home, finally, while they went on their crusades. Treasure hunting and bounty hunting and whatever else Butz thought of to do. It wasn't long after that- barely past one mission point- she sent a message to them- she went into labor- labor at only five months.

Janga made it there first- Butz was just minutes behind. Heard Roseiz while she still had enough strength to tell him- '_Take care of them for me.'_

Guntz, born far too early to live- was doing wonderful. He was developed just enough- he was just a normal baby- small, could fit in your hand- but he was perfectly healthy. Roseiz just couldn't take the violence of the premature exit.

Butz was able to say goodbye to his wife- Butz didn't show much, he was loud and raucious and ridiculous sometimes- but he didn't let on how he really felt that much. Only around Janga did he show his opinions- only around Guntz did he show his care.

They both locked it up. Janga never said anything, Butz never said anything. Neighbours learned from the Hospital Roseiz was dead. Janga and Butz never said anything.

They never changed, really. Janga didn't have his best friend to kidnap and vent to any more. Butz lost the love of his life. But they had the little baby- Little Guntz.

There was just one less person to lecture Butz- he would go off and pretend he was just showing off with buddies at the bar- that was his form of sulking. Janga would stomp down there- quietly whisper foul things to him, buy their largest bottle of Vodka and go back home. Janga liked to sulk in private.

_All the guys at the bar said- 'Butz, one of these days you'll make him just __**snap.**__'_

Honestly, Janga'd hit him over the head with a bottle once, infront of everybody, but to be fair- that's a very appropriate reaction to your friends' drunken marriage proposal.

By some type of irony, they were getting more jobs. Poison Claws Janga and Shinigami Butz they were. Famous to everyone in the crimeworld, the villians and rival hunters alike.

They would find treasures- oh yes- Butz would say- we can change the world with this-

If you do it right- Janga would argue. Becareful what you do- you could just make it worse.

'_Don't be so __**pessimistic **__Janga-'_

_'Don't be so __**stupid **__Butz-'_

They never changed. Not one bit.

They just got more famous. Butz was the one that would stroll around town- the one that would at least _let_ people talk to him- he was the legend, he was the greatest, he was the infamous _Death God._ Janga was the sidekick they were all waiting to _snap._

If he _was_ with Butz- he sat in the corner- rarely it would be right next to him- drinking out of a whole bottle while Butz celebrated their latest victory and yelled and started barfights. Most Janga would do was remind him what time it was- or maybe a rare, ballant insult everyone in the place would hear and quiet down after- except Butz, he would just tell him to shut up.

They were best friends, Janga was more like a wife then Roseiz had been- he reminded Butz to get home on time, tried to slowly explain anything he hadn't paid enough attention to figure out- he could yell at him for a good twenty minutes if he got a big enough injury. Butz would laugh through it all- repeating- I know~ I know~

The one thing they had in common was how much they _cared, _they cared about the world, the people in it, the people walking down the street. They cared about Guntz, that's why they were best friends.

It could be argued that Janga was just a planner and Butz liked to run into things fully believeing it would be alright. But it was more complicated then that- Janga never trusted the next thing they would face they could handle- Butz would throw all the chips at disposal and hold them where he wanted them perfectly. Probably one of the reasons they lived through so much.

Butz got all the attention, all the glory and love. Janga got it- got it from Butz. When they were alone, in the house, right after a mission, probably recovoring from injuries- Oh, buddy- I couldn't have gotten out of there without ya- he would say. Janga would nod, say- I know~ I know~ then go upstairs to check if Guntz was awake yet.

Nobody knew who they were at all. They all just said- _'Butz, one of these days you'll make him just __**snap.**__'_

_**~Guntz~**_

Guntz, as a child, never really registered things the same.

He kept his head down- only talked to a select few neighbours. Would barely look up and smile at anyone apart from _Daddy and Uncle Janga~_ And even then it was rare. He was just very quiet.

Butz boasted that he was just like his mother- all intellectual and sensitive- Janga knew he was shy. Neither could tell what was going on in his head.

Guntz inherited it from his Daddy- he just _cared._ He would see things and already understand them, know they were there, know they happened for a reason, know there was no way to stop it. Even he couldn't say he was doing it, it just passed through as natural. He was just quiet, most of time.

When _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ were away he stayed with the neighbours. Would just play by himself in the yards. There weren't any other kids around- any passer-bys were there for a reason, weither to go shopping or challange Butz to something. That happened alot. Alot of people liked Daddy.

Butz would call him _Uncle Janga._ Guntz rarely said anyones name, just look- point- gesture- just ask something. He was just like that. When he was happy and having fun with Daddy he'd call everyone Mr. and Mrs. and smile.

There were some more rumors that his hectic birth messed up something in his head, _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ put those rumors to rest quickly. The bars were empty for a month.

When they were away, Guntz would just play in the yards- dragging sticks and following after little creatures. Butz kept trying to teach him to shoot- which he was comically terrible at. Broke poor Mrs. Ladi's window. _Uncle Janga_ put a stop to that.

Everyone knew there was something diffrent to Guntz- something special, strange, whatever they wanted to call it. He just seemed so smart, so knowing.

And he never acted like there wasn't a Mommy there, he knew the story, what happened to her- neighbour lady watching him one day explained it, Butz would only tell it in small clips- always emphesizing- _Momma had to go away, but she's still watching over you._

Someone would come into town, see little Guntz playing around the town- just casually ask- '_Where's that boys mother?'_

Mommy's gone. Guntz would answer for them. Everytime. When he did talk to others, he would say things just like that. Just explain it bluntly, just make a little statement- he wasn't quiet about it- he just acted like it wasn't the only thing he'd really said all week.

It was cute, almost endearing for a while. Everyone just kept an eye on him. Never let little Guntz out of your sight. _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ will have your head.

His Daddy would take him into the fields, Janga would be watching them from the roof. Try and teach his son things other then how to shoot something- he'd pluck up a flower- '_Girls are like flowers, you need to be careful- don't break any petals.'_ Make sure his son didn't turn out _too much_ like him.

And Guntz was always soft and gentle with people. He just didn't interact with them. Only with _Daddy and Uncle Janga._

The first time they really _noticed something_ was, with luck, while _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ were home. The morning had just started- Butz was still half asleep- Janga was getting ready for the day- Guntz just tugged on his pantleg- Janga, we gotta go down to the water today- was all he said. He had picked about it before he went to sleep last night- wanted to go down to the lake.

Before Janga could make his sentace to ask why- Butz jumped up- giddy to get to some of the shops down at the lake, those were always the best-

While _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ argued over the need for that- Guntz just kept tugging on their legs, wanting to go.

Finally agreeing that they would go for a walk down there and _maybe_ get something they _might_ need. Guntz led the way, just walking at a brisk, almost playful pace ahead of them. He stopped a few times to pick up white wildflowers along the walk.

They got there to see the large crowd. The wife of the baitshops owner was hystarical. Upon getting there they asked- a little girl, closest one to Guntz' age in the area, that they only saw in passing had slipped and fallen into the lake. She didn't make it out.

Butz had just told Janga to go collect Guntz to return home- Guntz had gone straight to the girls hystarical mother. Gave her all the white flowers he'd picked up along the path, told her little Lixi was still watching her. They had no idea how Guntz had heard what happened.

Janga relayed the incident to Butz- they both thought it was just a couincidence- Guntz noticed things others didn't, it was just a bittersweet little happening.

It got a little creepy when he heard Daddy talking about how much trouble a rival hunter was causing for him. And Guntz just randomly said that he wouldn't bother him long. And a couple weeks later they caught wind he died.

That was the one that triggered it for Butz. Janga fully believed it couincidence that time- he just said something to make Daddy feel better, and then it was couincidence.

After that, Butz was at the bar- and needing his latest supply of bandaged wounds to be changed. Janga brought Guntz down to drag Daddy home.

When they arrived, an old man everyone in town knew was just leaving. Guntz stopped, and smilingly looked up to him and said goodbye.

While they all walked home, _Daddy and Uncle Janga_just asked- you said bye to Mr. Giwen? And Guntz just said- I'm not going to see him anymore.

_Daddy and Uncle Janga_ both thought the same thing. And as usual- didn't say anything. Just waited for the next day when everyone was clamouring- '_Oh, did you hear? 'Mr. Giwen died in his sleep last night.'_

Janga finally had to face it and Butz had his final confirmation.

It happened a few more times- if Guntz acted a certain way with someone. They made special note of it- would say something- Janga never knew this, but Butz went to see one person right after Guntz said something. Always too late.

And Guntz- since the only time he saw people was in the public places, outside in the yards everyone would spend time in. While _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ were away, he would say things. And everyone noticed, everyone figured it out too.

_'Little Guntz is a death god-'_

_'Just like his Daddy.'_

An ironic happening. That the joking title given to father would pass down to son in such a way.

The only problem _Daddy and Uncle Janga_ had, was that it was always so certain. It was always right- it was never stoppable and people were scared of it. People were scared of the five-year old boy who knew when people died.

They tried asking him- '_How'd you know they were going away?'_

Guntz just said- '_I didn't.'_

_**~Then~**_

Butz yawned- yeah, the sun was up. Had to wake up. Shining pretty bright too- any minute Janga was going to-

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Butz! wake up!"

Ahhhh, there he was. Yup. Time to get up.

It was probably- ow! Janga bangs on the floor any harder and whole pieces would probably start falling on him and not just dust.

Eh, Janga would probably like that-

He got out- Janga was already out of his room from the third floor- dressed and a few accesories away from being completely geared. "It's _nine,_ what's wrong with you?"

"Uhhhh, you didn't wake me up earlier?" He tried, they just glared, silently at eachother for a minute. _They could have entire conversations just my looking at eachother._

Butz felt the presense and Janga saw the door. They looked down- Guntz had come out of his room, just so- so _sweetly_ peeking out and looking up at them.

"There he is!" Butz just boasted. "What's up Gunner?"

"Hi Daddy~" He cooed softly. "Hi Uncle Janga~"

"Uhn- hi." Thrown off there, last time Guntz had _actually_ called him Uncle Janga was when Butz had bugged him about it.

And Butz noticed, but didn't think about it. "Want a quick breakfast before we go?"

Guntz just looked up at him with his mothers giant sapphire eyes. "You're going real soon?"

Butz was saying yes- Janga was making note of Guntz' sudden change, considering yesterday he'd actually been particularly silent. But said- "Fifteen minutes, Guntz, we'll be gone a few days."

Butz just tapped his sons head and started down the steps. "Common if you want something."

Guntz stared after him. "Canni come?"

On their mission? "Uhhhh, no."

Guntz had asked a few times before when he might come with them. But never so outwardly. Janga wasn't thinking of that- just that he was talking at all. The most they usually got out of his was some soft questions, off-hand comments, and giggles if they tried hard enough. Especially when it was that early in the morning.

Guntz followed after his Daddy and Janga followed behind. Keeping an eye on Guntz.

-Later

It wasn't a hard mission, at all. They had to retreive an ancient, mystic treasure from the ruins of an abandoned section of Volk City. Been there done that. Thousand times before.

But Volk was a whiles away, clear trails and few dangers, it was just a long way. The part of Volk they were going to was completely abandoned, the nearest civilization was the area many of the people of Volk were going to to hide from the chaos everywhere else.

Guntz had a few bites of the snack they'd made him- before seeing they were about to go off. He scampered out to them. "Canni come _pleeeeease?_"

Okay, _now_ it was getting scary, Guntz said _please._

"Hey kiddo." Butz knelt down to him. "What do you want?"

"I wanna come with you~" Yes, well, they noticed that. "Please? _pleeeeeease pleasepleaseplease?_"

And, Butz was about ready to give in. "_Weeeeeell."_

And that drawn-out muse made Janga whirl around. "_No._"

Butz chuckled. "What? He said _please,_ Janga. When have you ever heard him voluntarily say _please?_"

_Never,_ but- and Janga was about to protest- until Guntz grabbed his fathers leg. "_Pleeeeease _pleasepleaseplease _please?_"

Butz just looked down to him. "See? Okay he has to come."

Guntz was giddily celebrating- Janga watched him while he ran around the room getting his things. "_Butz,_ it could be dangerous."

"Just a find-and-retrieve task." One they'd even issued to themselves, none-the-less. "He'll be fine- _we'll keep him at the Hotel._"

Fine, Janga thought- _as long as he stayed in the Hotel._

-Later

Four days, four days of walking- they were only expecting to be _gone_ five days, but then Guntz decided he sewn together a consistant personality.

It was fine though, because they'd never heard him talk or laugh so much. Maybe what he'd needed was more time with his family.

Flooding made them have to go around and take a boatride and one point- he was running up and down the whole length. Giggling and begging Daddy to try and catch him.

He'd wandered off the trail at one point, but they found him just kicking a poor lazy Moo around.

Eventually, they'd gotten to 'New Volk'. A charred and desolate part of the city that actually had some inhabitants in it. Found a in over a bar they could stay in/lock Guntz in while they were there.

Just as they'd gotten there it began pouring down rain. Which Janga was currently out sulking in. Butz, after going around and asking for the layout and history of the area, got back to their seats.

Making note of Janga's persistant absense- Butz grabbed his son, who had been circling their table talking about _something._ "Hey, go get Janga in here."

Guntz nodded and dashed off to the door, pushed it open and leaned out. "Uncle Janga~"

Guntz was just driving them _insane._ Trying to figure out what triggered his sudden affections. And it would have been easier to figure out if they weren't loving it so much.

Janga looked over to him, he was just pacing around in the rain, playing ideas and stragedies around in his head. He wasn't thinking straight enough to figure anything out, just think about how Guntz had his mothers eyes.

After dragging him back inside, Janga returned to his seat and Butz tapped his sons head. "Now- go get our drinks."

"Okay!" He jumped down and dashed to the bar.

They both watched after him. "We shouldn't have let him come, Butz."

Butz just exagerattingly rolled his eyes and gawfed, like he only did when Janga was around. "He's a bounty hunters son, we were going to have to bring him _someday._ Damn prude."

Mismatched eyes just blazed holes through Butz' _thick skull._ "You don't think I know that? We need to bring him more Butz, just look at him-" Quick gesture to a very bashful Guntz getting cooed at the bar- "Have you ever seen him so _excited?_ What I _meeeaaan,_" Ah, Janga was starting to hiss, Janga's really mad when he starts to hiss._ Or drunk._ "Should the first mission have been at _Volk_ when he's _five years old?"_

Butz, very aware of where such hissing can lead, was fingering the table aloofly. "Find a relic, quite precisely located- in a _completely abandoned_ section of dreaded, hot-headed _Volk._ Don't be so finicky."

"Have you wondered yet why the hell our current client only talks to us through crappy radios? And, if he knows exactly where this _relic _is, why he can't get it his own damn self."

Butz huffed out at the drama and looked at him. "Of course I have. Old rich guy too scared and fancy to come out here. Not that special. Sides', what can't we do?" He grinned and bumped his shoulder.

Now Janga just rolled his eyes and after giving up the blazing glare, just sat back in his seat. "...Is that really what you think, or just the idea you're using to shut me up?"

Coy look from across the table now. "Ah, now do you really think I'll answer that?"

Little Guntz todders up to the table, trying to keep his drink level. The doting waitress behind him with the other two.

After alittle help they manage to get the drinks on the table and Guntz back in his seat. The grownups still whisper over sipping.

"You really think he's safe here when we're gone?"

"Course' he is. And the bartender said she'd keep and eye on him."

"She's a _prostitute._"

"Hey, you know how sweet they are in their off-time."

-Later

After some more hushed planning, arguing, and general normalcy for the two hunters, a great measure of relief came when Guntz started saying he was tired much earlier then usual.

Clouds could barely tell them what time it was, but it was barely if not yet sunset by the time the adults were able to sneak away from the hotel.

"It's going to start raining again."

"Aw, I shouldof remembered the umbrella. I know you how you hate your hat getting wet."

The two walked along the near-wasteland. "Shuttup, it's already hell out here. Look at it, there could be anything-"

"Well if you stop bitching we could hear if a rabid radioactive moo comes up behind us."

"_Bitching?_"

"If you're so tense, you know, I can give you a break- you still got that solo mission from that Garlen-pyscho."

Janga stopped short. "Garlen? are you _insane?_ I _hate him._" A short pause. "I hate _dogs._"

The _wolf_ chuckled and waved him off. "Then _relaaax,"_

_"I am_ relaxed. I think you're _too_ relaxed."

Now Butz stopped, but mainly because there was a fence infront of him. "You have no idea." He sighed. Butz wasn't relaxed at all. More of the complicated ideals- he was more tense then Janga.

_Forget that his son was sleeping in a rundown building fifteen miles behind him and their mission was stupidly suspicious. He just had to trust his partner and be ready for anything._

The stop wasn't a fence, it was half of a wall. They'd gotten to the start of a large stretch of apparent _junkyard_ that seemed to have popped up inside the ruins that had once been a building. No floors or walls to show that, just the nearly gone brick skeleton of the outside. "This' it."

The sky was darker, likely just that the next storm was coming in, or the sun from behind the clouds had finally set. Both men stood at the edge of the yard. "Is it me or is it cold all of a sudden?" Janga whispered.

Butz just breathed a chuckle. "You're so dramatic." And he stepped over the wall and into the yard.

But the other hunter knew the look of '_Lets hurry up and get the hell out of here.'_ On his friends face.

He watched Butz go on closer to the center, give it a few moments, and then he went in behind him.

_He heard the crack behind him, but waited for the next move... wait-_

Butz had heard and registered it too, he stopped and turned. "Damn-"

"Daddy!" And, thus, yay. _Behold,_ the toddling baby-hunter rushing up behind _Daddy and Uncle Janga._

Thunder started in the distance, Butz groaned and started back. _Janga wasn't going to let him hear the end of this-_

The rumble of the ground could have been taken for the thunder. Only Janga had a long enough break in thinking to realize that didn't make sense.

Butz and Janga were side-by-side and little Guntz was struggling over the wall by the time it escalated.

_Nothing much, it just got alittle colder, the sky got darker, giant wave of power from behind. Nothing much._

Guntz flipped over to be inside of the yard. Both adults slid their feet back to flank him and raise their weapons.

The center of the junkyard held what looked like a dark intricate purple box that just happened to currently have giant, waving navey strands of _pretty damn evil_ stuff out.

Butz went forward and fired- bullets evaporated on impact. "_Shit-_"

He pulled his trusty rifle out and fired again- in union one of the tentical-like strands zipped out. He fired- the bullets evaporated- and the thing knocked the trusty rifle went spinning off to the side. The thing gripped Butz' arm with a sharp sizzling pain but he was able to pull out before it got hold.

Returning to the others' side he reached for more of his weapons before stopping- _Nothing else was going to work-_ didn't stop him from fireing a few more rounds. But all the strands did was continue to reach and prickle at the ground, leaving sizzling black scorches with every touch.

"_Dammit._"

"Janga, get Guntz out of here."

Janga looked up at him, Guntz cried out, trying to reach for his Daddy.

"Get him back to the hotel, round up some of those cockier guys in the bar, and come back. Just hurry-"

"_**Tresspassers.**_" The thick dark voice yelled. "_**In my past years I have become accustomed to the answer to my needs.**_"

A dark, cold chill ran up behind their backs- the navey strands shot arround them and created a barrier behind them.

"_**For any to leave, I must have a sacrifice given.**_"

Nothing but the ever-writhing strands of dark energy from the thing moved for a moment.

After that time, one stretched a red claw out to one of the strands. Nothing but another chill up his spine and the sizzling burn off the tip.

No more plans. Butz clenched a back up weapon, breathed out-

Janga stepped forward.

"No-"

He kept going.

"Janga!" Butz went out after him- tapping Guntz for him to stay back. "I-"

"Get out of here, Butz."

"_No!_ I'm doing this I can take it- you-"

_"You have a son!"_ Janga spun around and faced him. _That good old 'I'll kill you one of these days.' glare in his eyes._ "...I have nothing to lose."

He turned back and went towards the darkening center. "Janga-"

"_Take care of your son._"

While Janga went ahead, Butz stood there. When he got close enough he found he couldn't watch anymore- he turned around. _Guntz still watched._

He stood there for a moment. _No more plans._ He took a breath in and dashed over to Guntz, pulled him as far back as they could get- the other side of the wall.

_Janga arrived at the box._ The swirling inside that rose up to greet him swirled around, almost like the emotions of a face. "Take me, let them go."

The swirling picked up at a high pace. _Like a smile._ "_**There is darkness in your heart.**_" Janga stood still. "_**Nightmares in your head. It's enticing.**_"

He glared down at the being. Not like when he glared at Butz. _That was special._ Like when there was a particularly pathetic bounty at his feet and Butz had to hold him back from stepping on his face.

"_**Dark emotions.**_" The voice continued, swirling higher, like with joy. "_**Black memories. Regret, want, cowardice.**_"

Janga flared up, but didn't move.

"_**Envy...**_" He didn't move. _Just waited._ "_**...Yes, you'll do nicely.**_"

It enveloped.

"_Janga!_" Butz was fully ready _and wanting_ to go over there, but he was struggling to keep Guntz head down.

All of the other strands of energy went back to join in the envelope. The dark clouds, created by the thing. Dimmed, but were just replaced with the rain clouds, still about to burst.

The strands dimmed too, dissipated. Desolving away- behind them Butz could make out the box crumbling.

_A flash of purple._

This navey strands still swirled around, prickling out, winding around like tornedos. Janga was hunched at the center.

_One chance._ Butz looked down to his son. He took his shoulders. "_Guntz,_ listen,"

His son looked up, he'd been screaming his voice hoarse, small tears coming down.

"_Guntz, _whatever you do, don't look over the wall, and you stay right here. You stay right here- but if I'm not back, if there's any loud noises, I want you to turn around, go back to the hotel and tell a bunch of people where we are, okay?"

Guntz choked back sobs and nodded. He tried to grab for his Daddy one more time before he went over the wall-

Butz just wanted to check- if they could get out- _he at least wanted to see-_ he got to him. "Janga-"

He was a couple feet away still. Janga stood, there were still strands waving around- there were more- smaller- on him- _coming from him?_

"Janga-" He turned around, slowly, sluggishly, his head and shoulders twitched. "Janga..."

_There was something diffrent in his eyes. The way he just looked._

Butz tried again. Already figuring it out, already resigning to turn around and pull Guntz out of there. "Jan-"

"_Daddy!_" _Just like his father, never listened._

Guntz came to the other side of the wall. Butz looked back at him- in the time it took him to turn, Janga was already there, behind Guntz, one claw at his neck and the other on his back.

Butz could only watch, watch while Janga continued to twitch- wishing only he wouldn't twitch the wrong way.

"_One... Sacrifice._" The thing hissed in a twisted version of Janga's voice. "_Isn't he so cute? how about this one?_"

"Janga..." Butz breathed, reaching one hand for another gun, one out to them. "Snap out of it... Janga... common... fight it..."

"_Jangaaa."_ It hissed. _"Haaas had enough of your bossing arooound. And he has some-_" A violent twitch. _"...buis...ness... to take care of for meee.~"_

"Janga." Butz tried a step forward. "Just a little more, buddy, common-"

"_ANOTHER STEP FORWARD AND A SLIT THE BOYS THROAT!_" Guntz meeped while Butz step stopped short and slid back. Hand tightening on his gun when he realized he wouldn't be able to bring himself to shoot it. "_Someone... will die here..._" A disgusting grin curled up while the thing cackled. "_Obviously~"_

Butz was out of plans. Out of luck.

'_Let him go.'_

But watched _the thing_ twitch again. There was nothing left to do, he raised both hands in surrender. The thing twitched again.

'_Let him go!'_

'_I won't be happy unless __**someone**__ dies here, it's just against my rules.'_

'_...'_

'_Stop fighting me, you had all of this emotion in your heart, all of this disgust for him. Admit, you've always wanted this.'_

'_I never wanted this.'_

_'You wanted to take away all the things he had, everything you didn't, you know a part of you did.'_

'_I never-'_

'_The fame, the love, the attention, everything, the beautiful family with the woman __**you**__ loved. You've always hated him.'_

_'I never hated-'_

_'__**BULLSHIT!**__'_

Butz held his hands in the surrender, thinking of how he would do this, how he would make sure Guntz would be out- he waited for just a moment. Because he noticed that the thing wasn't moving at all anymore. Still as a statue.

'_**I want this world to turn black, beautiful beautiful black. Doesn't that sound nice? black, there will be nothing. There's peace when everyones dead, huh? isn't that what you've always wanted? peace?**__'_

_'...'_

_'I'm killing this boy.'_

_'__**Don't...**__ Don't... hurt... the boy... Please.'_

_'Or else?'_

_'I'll give you me, I'll stop fighting... just don't hurt the boy. If he dies I'll never leave you alone.'_

_'So, then, my only other option to satisfy me is?'_

_'...'_

"Janga." Butz tried again. Just one last time. "Can you hear me?"

He stared back, mismatched eyes dead and dull.

Butz saw him start to clutch a claw. "Don't-"

He lifted the boy up and threw him off to the side. Guntz rolled for a few feet and stopped on his back.

"Janga-"

Guntz tried to get up, but he could barely move- too much pain- all down his back- his vision was fading- it faded. Black.

...

_BANG_

He opened his eyes.

The waves were dimmed now, they softened away, they all collected, dissapeared in the figure that was standing up.

The vision came back in from the black. _Daddy._ It was dark, cold.

Guntz rolled to his stomach, staring ahead. One figure was standing, the only other thing. On the ground. _Daddy._

There was a slash down Guntz' stomach too. Not as back, but it made just lying there painful. Getting up was nearly impossible._ He still did it though._

He sat up on his knees, carefully. Looking on, yeah, Daddy had a matching slash down his chest. _Uncle Janga looked over to him._

There was poison in his wounds, _Poison Claw Janga's specialty._ Might have explained why he was so dizzy.

But Guntz was fighting it, tried to look up- when he reached Janga's stare he froze. They just locked there for longer then either could register.

_Uncle Janga grinned, licked his claws._

He finally moved, went to pick up Butz' prized rifle, thrown out as part of the useless aresenol a while ago. Then he stood and walked over to Guntz.

He passed him, and kept going out of the yard.

Guntz sat there. Finally broken from the frozen stare. Not a thought able to form. Except when he managed to look up. _Gun._

He snatched the nearest one and turned. Firing- for a second he couldn't tell where it went. But all that moved was Janga's hat.

He turned. A bullet graze right on the rim. Guntz started to breath again as he stomped back over, wacked the gun away and shoved him back a whole foot.

Guntz landed right on the deep cuts all down his back, but too dazed to make more then a breath. The poison wasn't severe, just something. Made you tired, made you dizzy, slowed your brain down. You'd forget most of your day, in some cases.

_Guntz didn't forget that day._

Or, that moment, at least. Janga was gone. He turned over and crawled forward. It might be that he never really took anything to heart. Just some moments with his father that were always with him. The times when he was alone and he thought he could hear a womans voice singing a lullaby. But everything that happened before that day were never going to come to mind again.

Small things, _like his innocene, gentleness,_ the time when _Daddy_ was sick and _Uncle Janga_ read him every book on the shelf all night long until he went to sleep at sunrise.

Some things never came to mind again.

Just that never-ending frozen stare that was burned into his heart, and the fading warmth of his fathers body infront of him.

He buried his face in his fathers shoulder. Guntz' memory loss could be accounted to regular supressed memories, joined with the trauma, the poison in his system, and the fact that he might've lain there about a day or two before anyone found them. All tied with the fact that, without ever thinking he could lose it, _Guntz never really registered his surroundings._

_**~Janga~**_

Hard to say the location, not far from Volk, somewhere on the border of Lunatea. Janga hadn't found a boat dock to raid yet, so he was stuck there.

He just trudged around. Already killed one person that looked at him funny. Thirsty, needed a damn _drink_ already. No bars to raid either though.

A crack from behind him. "Why are you _following me?"_ He clumsily turned around to face them.

Just a priestess- or such. Her robes were torn. Like it was trying to be styled into something else. Not to mention the filth. Her red hair was barely clinging to a ponytail and was varily singed. "Are you going anywhere?"

"Somewhere with no one around, hopefully. What do you _want?_" A black and white girl hovored behind her too, eyeing him quite evilly.

'_Don't you dare hurt them. They're just little girls.'_

_'__**I though I told you to shut up!**__'_

And he did shut up. Never spoke again after that.

"Our ship crashed, we're looking for repair tools." The preistess-or-whatever said, nudging the black and white one to stop hovoring so menacingly.

"I don't have anything. _Get out._" He turned and went on. The girls both stayed there, waiting to gain some distance. "_God,_ I hate kids."

-Thirteen years later

_He might've forgotten the pain, too. If he didn't have the long scars down his back to remind him._

And when the entire trip home was spent in silence. Save only for the boat ride, which, for some odd reason, he was extremely sick during. Suddenly he couldn't stand being on boats.

And when the warm welcome home consisted of the neighbour lady sobbing uncontrolably and squeezing him, not knowing about the scars, and half the men in the background bellowing. '_I told you he'd do it! I told you he was no good!'_

But he didn't stay there long. Young Guntz left there on his own. Took all of his fathers weapons. _One was important one was missing- where was it?_ He practiced his shooting. Wherever he was, he practiced his shooting.

The only time he went home was last year. To get the old bike his father always procrastinated repairing. _The Red Clan._

It was quite easy, and Guntz was good enough by then he even gave some upgrades. Still clunking, but it was easier then threatening rides out of people.

He'd just finished a job, some kind of solid gold jar that's supposed to grant people wishes. Yeah, he sold it and bought some new gloves and more ammo. Enough left over to make a trip to the next town, or wherever he heard there might be a job-

He was leaving tomarrow. Breezegale had the kind of sugary happy atmosphere that made him sick. Too many smiles. What're they smiling about?

_"Ahhaaa!_"

Loud, pretty obnoxious screaming. Usually a good clue to go the other way.

But he was bored, maybe someone being attacked- ah, yes, by a person with a bounty on their head-

Guntz scooted the bike over- alittle farther- Nope. Just a ridiculous amount of Moo's, must've been near a nest- _a flash of something blue-_ among all those red Moo- it was a person.

"Common _come-on!_ spark something!" Some kid was in there, arguing with the ring in his hand.

Well, he had nothing else to do. He kick-started the bike.

_VROOOOM_

_..._

_'What's your name?'_

_'Klonoa, what's yours?'_

_'... Shinigami Guntz'_

**-'End'**-

Janga is mine- don't even joke about it. He's just MINE. MINEMINEMINE.

I've set this up as canon- because- well- Garlen's just stupid and Joka's insane. Janga's gotta have a reason.

What about Ghadius? Nyeh, then Bagoo- haha, stupid Bagoo...

I might/could/will/wanna make a doujin version of this- humanoid character designs- don't get excited! no ears and tails... Okay maybe ears and tails... Definitely ears and tails...

Nyam, other Klonoa things- my revision of 'Rescue Me'. 'Live Love _Laugh_ **Misery**_'_ I wish Fanfiction would let me put it up like that. XD. Anyway- then there's this little diddy. And then- uhhhhh- I have an idea for an AU horror story. A slight parody of the movie The Crazies. Nyeh, since my Akatsuki one got screwed to hell thanks to the damned Naruto chapter. Damn you Tobi!

I'm done now. Promised myself I wouldn't ramble in this. The rambling authors notes are in Rescue Me. Haha, need to give that thing some love. It just withered and died all thanks to COATM. But I got the motivation- the Mo-tev-ae-SHUUUUN!... Eh- I was gonna talk about GTA: Vice City in this authors note- I'll do it in the LLM one. Much luv. 8D

Heyheyhey- If you love this enough- I can make the special prequel _Janga babysits Guntz_ ficcie! 8D Wait, there's already one out there like that. Huuuuunnnngh. So few Klonoa fanfics, but so many ideas that have been used already by Solitary Shadow.

I didn't proof-read some of these parts. So don't be surprised by easy-to-spot typos or if some parts seem fine and melodramatic and then come by some chunks that are pure garbage. I've just played this over in my head so much and it is too close to my heart I'm varily aware I am not able to make it as awesome as I can. And am fully understanding that if I try too hard, it will kill me... Also take into mind that the last bit was written in rush, because mother was coming to my side every five minutes, doing the 'GET IN THE BATHTUB NOW' look...

PS: _**THIS JUST IN**_ I've recently decided humanoid Guntz is prettier then Deidara. And that 'Untainted Guntz'- who appears in a scenario where his _story_ doesn't happen- AKA: Happy family Guntz, is also prettier then 'Innocent Sasuke' who occurs in scenarios where the Uchiha massacre didn't happen. And/or- is most common in fanfics by ItachiSasukeSama...

Whut?... I'm homeschooled. I have lots of freetime... STFU-GTFO Janga is mine...


End file.
